villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Sirin of the Void/PE Proposal - Janos
*Original: https://villains.fandom.com/f/p/3179493162221867811 As my other PE proposal was ignored i'll try with other one, this time with a character even more heinous than K'as. This is Janos from the argentinian fighting indie game The Black Heart, created by Andres Borghi. I really wanted to post this character as PE a long time ago, but the original page was a one-liner and anybody wanted to change the name, so i created a new one that you can check here: https://villains.fandom.com/wiki/Janos This character was ranted as pure evil by some user (not me) without approval, so let me start with this monster: * Who's he? Janos is the true main villain of the game. Directly (Ananzi and Shar-Makai) or indirectly (Animus, Peketo, Hashi and Noroko) all of the stories are related to him at the end. Janos was the son of a powerful being simply refered as The King, ruler of a dimension that exists aside from ours, The Other World. The King was a kind, affably man, but his son was born wicked, being the exact opposite of The King. He had an intense hatred against his father because he believed him to be a weakling, he founds concepts such as life, peace and love as meaningless and that might is the only thing that matters. Many years passed until The King turned into a decrepit old bag, not having the strenght he had before. That's were Janos takes advantage of the situation to kill his father in an act of betrayal and rips his heart out of his chest, heart that contains the tremendous power to rule all dimensions. However, a primoldial being called Final was watching and steals the heart, knowing that Janos was an extremely potential threat. That's where the whole plot starts and interconnect. * Character Traits He is cold and chill, and likes to talk in a very polite manner even in the direst situations. He is very charismatic and well behaved, traits that makes him beloved by his daughters and close relatives despite his dreadful aspect (NOTE: HE IS NOT A DARK BEING! is just simply covered in shadows, it still can be touched, harmed and seen). However, behind the looks hides a sociopath being that only thinks in controlling everything. Janos knows what it's right from wrong, he grew in the best of the situations and had the most lovable family any person could ever wish, but despite of that he chose the path of evil. *Heinous Standards This is perhaps the most difficult criteria and probably would bring the whole post down, but i'll give it a try. Heinous Standards in The Black Heart are HIGH, almost all of the characters do things that are worthy of Pure Evil, but Janos shines out of all of them just because he is the only that is completely aware of his actions: -Animus is a nihilist being that sees no purpose in life. He isn't particulary evil despite his murders, and his deepest desire is to actually kill himself. Also, he didn't murder anyone particulary innocent. -Hashi is aggresive and has an intense hatred towards humans, but he isn't seen doing particulary evil stuff (more like broke stuff from hunter's camps) -Ananzi, his daughter, is not truly evil and only wants to probe worthy to his father. -Noroko is a damned soul, that despite of being murderous, only wants to break free of his torment but it's impossible for her (similar to Kayako Saeki from The Grudge) -Sha-Makai's are predatory beings, slaves of Jano's influence -Peketo is perhaps the most sadistic and bastardous from all the roster. It should be a direct competence to Janos except from an huge flaw: He can't difference what is right from wrong, he takes joy on murder and doesn't see it as evil. Janos is the only one that has no excuse from being evil whatsoever, it's not tragic and has clear moral agency. * Moral Event Horizon Despite the heinous standards, Janos' do things that surpace everyone of them and cross the MEH more than once, directly or indirectly. This acts include: -Murdering his elderly father just to get his heart -Betraying and murdering Ananzi, one of his daughters, that was completely faithful and loyal to him, and loved him more than anything, just because she didn't fit on the plan anymore. -Framing Final for the murder of his father, despite murdering him himself. -Enslaving and modifying the Shar-Makais, Final's brothers and, despite not being a particulary peaceful race, they were not the evil and murderous beast he turned them to. -Completely destroying his homeland, turning the Other World in a hazardous warland wasteland completely tainted in the blood of the innocent and soldiers that died in a meaningless cause. When i say tainted, it's literally, there was so much blood in all the place that even the skies and vegetation turned red. -Kidnapping the already locked up Final's son, Animus, in an attempt to kill him (though this didn't worked at the end) * Individual Capability Janos uses all his resources and powers to achieve his ultimate goal to get the heart. He can act by himself and it's not a weakling, but prefers to use minions to do his biding. * Moral Agency As i said, Janos differences what is right from wrong, but he prefers to do evil instead. * No Reedeming Qualities/Sympathy You feel neither of them for Janos. Absolutely no excuse for what he is doing and you never feel sympathy for his monstruous actions. He is a being solely impulsed by greed and lust for power. Only in the most ridiculous of events or work of a bad writting Janos would have the chance to redeem himself. * Screen Time Most of his worst actions are seen on-screen or flashbacks, that includes murdering Ananzi, riping his father's heart, tearing apart the Shar-Makais and killing Final * The Worst Janos is seen as the worst of the worst in his story arcs and the entire game. He is always seen as the most obscure figure (figurative, and literally) and is never represented in a positive way. He goes from a basic killing spree to pure evilness and betrayal, acts that surpass the other characters in the game. CONCLUSION Despite the media he is represented, Janos achieves to outshine even the most fearful of monsters in a game full of them. Having winning at the end and with Andres Borghi not having interest in continuing this story, we can say that Janos is a keeper and deserves to be labeled as Pure Evil. But that's my opinion, i'll let the experts do the real conclusion. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals